bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
M94 Mushroom Man
''Women are things and nothing more. '' -M94 Mushroom Man Bungie.net History M94 Mushroom Man has been a member of bungie.net since April 2, 2010, mainly to check the Halo 3 stats, and to read the Bungie Weekly Updates. Around January 1, 2010, he discovered the community forums. At first, he only posted in the Reach Forum, but later discovered other forums, mainly the Flood and Community forums. He quickly became active, and soon became known by many. Around the middle of March in 2011, he started a Red vs Blue fan group, which was somewhat successful. He currently runs a group known as Sigma, which is largely successfull, gaining 10 members a day. He has never used coup, despite many members urging him too, for unknown reasons. For the majority of his time as a member, he has used an elite avatar. Other known avatars are a gold Triad emblem from Halo: Reach, a cross on fire, a swastika, and his Halo 3 character. Group History ﻿M94 Mushroom Man has been in multiple groups. Around February 2011, he joined a Halo: Reach clan known as The Elite Unit, which he was one of the original members. Several months later he joined The Elite Fleet, which is consisted of members that split off of The Elite Fleet. He is currently still a member of The Elite Fleet. He is a very active member of the Spartain Ken fanclub. On March 19, 2011, Mushroom Man founded and ran a group called "Red versus Blue Fans", which he abbreviated as RVBF. The group was successful, but eventually died a few months later. He currently runs a group with the sedated and NewmanNR, known as Sigma, which died in June 2011 but was revived in March 2012 and is blossiming. He is also the creator of the group "Majority Coalition". He runs the group with his friend Nick Gers. Forum History M94 Mushroom didn't know about the forums for over 8 months, but eventually found the Reach forum, which he stayed in for a few weeks. He then found the Flood forum, which he stayed in for several days, and then left because "I got sick of it". He then went to the Community forum, where he stayed for about a month. He later got bored of it, and returned to the Flood, where he has stayed every since. Real Life Not much is known about his real life, other than his gender (male), his first name (Paul), and he is of Aryan decent. Although other subjects have been vaquely mentioned. It is currently thought that he is at least in High School, and he is around age 17. He is a registered sex offender. It has also been mentioned that he is left-handed, and lives in the United States of America. Little else is known, and it is unlikely anything else will be known. Paul has stated numerous times on how he plans to beat his wife, he practices during marathon sessions of Skyrim. He is related to the music artist, Harry Cox. Alternate Accounts It has been said at least once that he has at least one alternate account, but its/their identity/identities is/are unknown. Trivia *M94 Mushroom Man has various nicknames, including Mushy Mushy, Shroom, and Mushroom. *"Shroom", in real life, has two nicknames, one which refers to drugs (Drugs), and one that doesn't(Mushroom Man). The one that refers to drugs is from a friend who thought he was on drugs. *M94 Mushroom Man guarentees he has never used illegal drugs. *He once shoved a bowling pin up his ass. *M94 Mushroom Man likes to pump off horses in his free time. *M94 Mushroom Man is the inventor of the "Jack-OFF" brand car jack.